My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: What happens when two youngsters immense pain brings each other together. Heaven and Earth collide with affection. Will it lead to love or heartbreak? Main Pairings: NaruSaku, KibHina, ShikaIno, and TenLee. AU, Lemons, Sasuke Bashing, and Death
1. The Meeting

Me:Hi Everyone Welcome to my first fanfiction, -

Konoha 11 Gaara:My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever!

Me: AHHH! What the hell are all of you doing here!

Kiba: We all came for the disclaimer!

Me: But I only invited...NARUTO!!!

(Naruto laughs nervously, while my right eye is twitching with anger)

Lee: So can we stay plllleeeaaassseee!!!

Me: Ah! Why the hell not! The more the merrier! 'Cept you Sasuke. You just go away

Sasuke: Damn!!! (walks away)

All: Yay!

Me: Now for that disclaimer

All:NaruSaku For Life does not own Naruto

Me: WHICH SUCKS!!!

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Sasuke" talking

_'Really' _ thoughts

_Really _flashback/dream

"**Sucks" Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Talking**

**'YEAH!!' Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Thinking**

---------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

It was October 10 in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. This day marks a very special day for the village. It's the day that Yondaime Hokage "supposedly" (and I put GREAT emphasis in the word supposedly) killed the Kyuubi no Yoko. The actual truth is that the fox couldn't be killed, so Yondaime had to seal the soul of the fox into an infant, that infant was Yondaime's own son, Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone has a grand time on this day, they drink themselves silly and party, the only one who doesn't have fun on this day. Little six year old Naruto.

A small crowd was converging onto the small body of Naruto, who was now bloody and battered with tears streaming down his face. "Please leave me alone, what did I do to deserve this!" Naruto managed to cry out before being savagely beaten again. All he could hear was shouts of "Demon!" and "why do you have to plague our village monster!" Before blacking out he saw the Sandaime Hokage run up to him "Ojii-san?" Naruto said weakly, and before Sarutobi could respond Naruto had slipped into unconsciousness. Sarutobi sighed '_poor poor Naruto, no person should deal with what you have endured, especially a six year old'_

This is how Naruto's life has been, he is tortured and beat every day because of the burden he carrys, Sarutobi made a law to keep the younger generation in the dark about Naruto's gift. However the plan backfired when the adult's extreme hatred of Naruto led them to either telling their kids about Naruto or they just tell them not to be near him.

Sarutobi was broken out of his thoughts when three swirls of leaves appeared and Iruka Umino and two ANBU appeared.. "Lord Hokage, what's going on" Iruka asked, however he didn't need an answer when he saw the battered body of Naruto and the enraged villagers. "Iruka, take Naruto to the hospital, I'll deal with these villagers" Sarutobi demanded. "Hai" Iruka responded. With that the ANBU and Iruka disappeared. "You are all disgraces to this village for attacking a hero of this village." Sarutobi said calmly. "Hero!! What hero! We were trying to rid the village of that DEMON!!!" one of the villagers yelled. Sarutobi was angry and outraged now. "YOU ARE ALL TO RETURN TO YOUR HOMES AND AWAIT PUNISHMENT!!!" Sarutobi yelled angrily. The villagers, in pure terror, ran back to their homes as fast as their feet could take them. With that he took off towards the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Hospital

5 minutes later

Iruka and the ANBU rushed in to the lobby where they ran up to the receptionist. "We need a doctor for this little boy, quick!" The receptionist took one look at Naruto and scoffed in disgust "I'm sorry but we don't treat demons" the receptionist said in a snooty voice. "Why you heartless -" "Iruka enough!" Sarutobi said before Iruka had time to finish his sentence. "I have medical supplies at the tower, lets get there and get Naruto patched up. "Hai hokage-sama" with that every one rushed out the door except for silver haired ANBU who turned towards the receptionist and said "before the day is over you will be unemployed". He then took his leave towards the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage Tower

2 hours later

Naruto awoke in a daze in a bed in a mysterious room. He got out of the bed and noticed he was all bandaged up and he had on different clothes. Instead of orange, he had a simple white shirt and white sweatpants on. Suddenly the door opened and it was Sarutobi and Iruka. "Hey Ojii-san, where am I?" Naruto asked. "You're in a private medical room in the tower." Sarutobi told Naruto. "Oh." Naruto simply stated. "Naruto, would you like to know why all the villagers treat you bad?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes I would" Naruto answered with a sad look on his face. "Well you know the story about the Yondaime Hokage and the Kyuubi right?" Sarutobi asked "Yeah, he killed it, right.?" Naruto answered. Sarutobi sighed and then said "Well that's what we told everyone, but no." "Huh?" Naruto answered with a confused look on his face. "The truth is, the bijjus cannot be killed. So Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into his infant son, you." Sarutobi explained. Naruto was completely shocked. 'What, I'm the Yondaime's son, and a demon container?' Tears started welling up in Naruto's eyes and he ran out of the tower sobbing. "Naruto wait!" Iruka yelled trying to take off after him before being stopped by Sarutobi. " No, no. Let the boy be, that was a very big secret that was revealed to him".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... On the other side of town

"Ha ha ha, look at that giant forehead!" a group of kids said who then started to laugh at a pink haired little girl. The little girl was wearing a red ribbon in her short hair, and a red shirt and tan shorts which were dirty and bloodied from bullys beating on her. "Why, why are you tormenting me!" She managed to say before breaking into tears again. "Because you have a giant forehead, you freak!" A boy with raven haired boy who was wearing a blue shirt with some weird fan symbol on the back said. "Hey leave my friends alone, you bullies!" a mysterious voice said. Just then a blonde haired girl raced in and punched the boy in the face. "Run Sakura, run!" the girl yelled. "Thanks Ino." Sakura said before running away from the area with tears streaming down her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later at the Hokage monument.

A sobbing Naruto was sitting on the 4ths head. " So this is why people hate me, I'm a Jinchuuriki. Why didn't anyone tell me!" He mentally shouted. Just then he heard some sobbing on the other side of the monument. When he looked over there, he saw a little girl with emerald colored eyes, which were now puffy from crying so much. He decided to walk over there. "Hello" Naruto said shyly. Sakura was at first terrified, thinking that he would make fun of her. However when she saw that he was bandaged and bloody. "Hi" she responded. "You're not going to make fun of my forehead are you?" she added

Naruto was confused now. "Now why would I make fun of your forehead?" he questioned. "Because it huge." she said. "It's not huge, it's cute, in fact I think I wanna kiss it" he said. She gasped but then blushed as he sent her his trademark foxy grin. "Why are you all bandaged up?" Sakura questioned. Naruto suddenly looked down at the grass with a sad look on his face. "I'm beaten up daily for something I didn't do". Sakura now also had a sad look on her face. "Oh, can I ask what?" Sakura asks. "Will you promise not to call me names and run?" Naruto said with a concerned look on his face. "I promise!" **"I wonder what's so serious?"** "Okay" he responded.

Naruto then spent the next two hours explaining everything, the Kyuubi, Yondaime, the different levels of torture he endured. To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement, she was on the verge of tears along with Naruto, who has stayed calm by applying his mask of happiness, but his mask was finally crumbling. "Why do they hate me" Naruto said before they both finally burst into tears, his mask was finally shattered, he has finally let his emotions out. They both got into a warm embrace, crying on each others shoulder. By now two figures were watching the two from the darkness, it was Iruka and Ino, both decided to try to find the two, since they were missing for awhile. After their embrace, and they stopped crying. Naruto quickly kissed Sakura on her forehead after seeing the two come out of the bushes. "Come on Sakura, your parents are looking for you!" "Come on Naruto!, lets get some ramen!" both shouted to the love struck kids. "Okay!" they shouted in response. "See ya in the academy tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto said to his little cherry blossom. "Okay Naruto-kun!" she replied to her little fox. "Well Naruto, looks like you got a crush, huh." Iruka said playfully. "Yep." he simply replied. "So Sakura, got a little crush I see". Ino also said playfully. "Yep". She simply replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Wow that was beautiful dude!

Me: Thank you Sakura!

Sakura: So when will you post the next chapter?

Me: ooohhhhheeee... I have no idea, I guess whenever I finish it.

Sakura: Well can you tell us any information about the next chapter?

Me: That I can do! It will involve Naruto and Sakura vs. Sakura's parents, a new look for Naruto, and Naruto's mothers identity is revealed. STAY TUNED!!!!

Sakura: Who are you shouting at?

Me: Why the audience of course!

Sakura: Okay he's crazy. Send in the straitjacket!

Me: Nooooooo!!!! (mental people take me away) I'll be back!! SAYONARA!!!!


	2. The New Naruto and Confrontation

Naruto and Sakura: Gashi everybody!

Me (from a video camera in the room in a straitjacket): BAH!!!

Sakura: Gomen about that Chris-san

(I poof into the room with normal clothes) Forgiven.

Me: All right time for chapter two! But first...

All: NaruSaku For Life does not own Naruto

Me: Which still sucks!

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter 2: The New Naruto and Confrontation

"Sasuke" talking

_'Really' _ thoughts

_Really _flashback/dream

"**Sucks" Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Talking**

**'YEAH!!' Inner Sakura/Kyuubi Thinking**

At Sakura's house... 9:00PM

(note: I skipped ahead to the point that tomorrow is the graduation exam, Sakura's parents are on a long mission and Sakura let Naruto move in after his apartment was burned down, so about three years skip. Also Naruto has been training with Kyuubi almost nonstop so he can protect Sakura. Just wanted to explain it)

Naruto has just drifted off to sleep

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_Naruto is walking through a sewer, a surprisingly clean sewer. After walking for ten minutes he hears a growling, so he runs to the source and now stands in front of a giant door, where two giant red eyes are looking at him with a evil smirk on his face._

"_Kyuubi? Why am I here?" Naruto questioned_

_**I wanted to talk to you about something much more important, your heritage." **Kyuubi said._

"_What?!, You mean--" ** "Yes your mother"**_

"_Who was she?" **"Her name was Kushina Uchiha, she had a brother named Obito Uchiha."**_

"_Well, thats a shocker". **"Yep"**_

"_So what does that have to do with anything" _

"_**Well I'm going to awaken the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai in you, and give you a new set of clothes".**_

"_Cool." Naruto replied._

"_**You're going to feel some pain for about fifteen minutes, when it's over you'll awaken in the morning, You'll be getting a special kind of Sharingan, the Aoiro Sharingan (Blue Spinning Wheel) **_

"_Whats the difference, Kyuubi?"_

"_**The Aoiro Sharingan also copys Kekkei Genkais, along with the standard nin, tai, and genjustu.".**_

"_Sweet!!!"_

"_**Brace yourself".**_

_Naruto then got sharp pains in his eyes for fifteen minutes, screaming nearly every second. He then woke up._

_End Dream_

_5:00AM_

Naruto woke up with a scream with pain, and for a few seconds he was blind, but he quickly regained it and looked at a mirror. Nothing was different. However when he focused chakra to his eyes, three tomoes in each blue eye. "Awesome!!!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto-kun, please be quieter!" yelled because they were a wall apart. "Sorry Sakura-chan!" He yelled back. "Alright time to look at my new clothes. He then walks over to his clothes and examines them. "Sweet" he says.

Four Hours Later

Naruto and Sakura make it through the door just as the bell rings. Many girls are fawning over Naruto because through the three years he became absolutely pumped, and he's wearing some pretty cool clothes, he has a black muscle shirt with a black trench coat with a picture of a fox with sakura petals flying around it, with the kanji for "love" in white on his back ( the kanji on Gaara's forehead.) He also wore black ANBU pants and black sandals. He also had a fox necklace on (and a heart necklace with a picture of Naruto's and Sakura's first kiss tucked into his shirt), and black fingerless gloves with orange outlining. However he told them he was already taken and they groaned and Naruto took his seat next to Sakura, obviously showing who he's with.

"Okay everyone it's time to take the exam, the first exam is to show us one of your justus, it can be anyone you know!" Iruka yelled to the class. "Okay first up, Sakura Haruno!" Iruka stated. Sakura walked up to a dummy and said "Uindo (wind) Style: Wind Bomb! She then raised her hands high and crashed them onto the dummy, causing a giant gush of wind to erupt underneath it shredding it up. "Amazing Sakura!" Iruka said mouth agape. "Way to go Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled. "No thank you for your training Naruto-Kun! It's true, Naruto taught some of Sakura his vast array of jutsus. "Okay next up, Naruto Uzumaki". Iruka stated "Don't mess up dobe, woulden't want to slip on the tears you cry when I beat you" The same boy who teased Sakura all those years ago said. "Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto retorted. Naruto then walked up to the dummy and held out his hand. Suddenly a blue ball of chakra started forming in his hand. '_That can't be!_' Iruka thought "RASENGAN!!" Naruto bellowed before pushing the ball into the dummy, sending it crashing into the wall, vaporizing it almost instantly and putting a nice hole in the wall. Everyone's jaws except Naruto and Sakura's were literally on the floor, including Sasuke.

_'How did the dobe get so powerful, I'm supposed to be best, ME!!! Sasuke thought_

_'Sakura sure is lucky to have someone like that as a boyfriend' Ino thought_

_'How did Naruto and Sakura get so powerful! I better not act smug near them' Kiba thought_

_'That jutsu!! How in the world did Naruto learn that!! I need to tell Kakashi after class!! Iruka thought_

"T-thank you Naruto for that stunning display!!!" Iruka said

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smug '_I'm better than you'_ look, Sasuke just gritted his teeth in frustration.

After everyone did their jutsus Iruka said "Okay everyone! Time to go outside for the taijutsu exam".

Everyone huddled outside to a medium sized playfield to spar, and then Iruka said "Okay, everyone will be paired up with another student and they will engage in a taijutsu battle, all gen and ninjutsu is strictly forbidden, lets begin! First match, Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. The two combatants stepped to the middle and they got in their stances and threw out their taunts. "I'll embarrass you in front of of your boyfriend Sakura!" "Heh, Bring it on Ino!" "Begin!" The battle really only lasted less than a minute, Sakura just simply tripped Ino while she was charging and punched her in the gut, knocking her out. "Winner Sakura Haruno!" "Yatta!" Sakura squealed before jumping into Naruto's arms. "Good job Sakura-Chan!" "Next fight Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha! Both of them smirked before entering the ring, they got into their stances a stance that completely baffled Sasuke, they then spewed out their taunts "I'm finally going to be able to pay you back for hurting /sakura four years ago Sasuke!" "Heh, bring it on loser!" A small group of adults gathered outside, wanting to see the "demon boy" be defeated by the "Uchiha prodigy". "Begin The two charged at each other and Sasuke threw a punch, which Naruto dodged and threw a sweep kick, tripping Sasuke. Before Sasuke got a chance to recover, a foot was brought down onto his chest knocking him out instantly. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki". Many of the genin cheered and said things like "Naruto you're the greatest!", and "Woo hoo Naruto! Ya finally put that smug punk what he deserved!" Where as the adults were booing and saying things like "The demon cheated! No one can beat the Uchiha!".

Iruka just glared at those adults and after everyone finished sparring he said "alright everyone, back inside for the final test!" After everyone got inside he said "alright the final test is to make at least three bushins!" This time Naruto and Sakura were last. Sasuke was the person who made the most, he made five. Alright next, Sakura Haruno! Sakura came up and said to Iruka "sensei, does it matter what type we make?" "ehhhh... no." Iruka said. "Yatta!" she squealed. She then made twenty bushin, thirty kage bushin, forty mizu bushin, and forty-five mud clones (I forgot the japanese mud bushin thing) "Amazing Sakura!" "Alright, next up Naruto Uzumaki. He walked up and without hand signs made fifty bushins, three hundred kage bushins, four hundred mizu bushins, and three hundred fifty mud bushins. "Absolutely incredible, Naruto!" "Thanks Iruka-sensei". Naruto said before going back to his seat to kiss Sakura.

After everyone finished, Iruka said "alright everyone passed! That's great! You're are on your way to becoming great shinobi, but before we conclude and give out the headbands we would like to name the rookies of the year, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno! Congratulations you two!" Sasuke was about to explode with anger '_HOW DID THE DOBE AND THE PINK HAIRED FREAK BEAT ME IN EVERYTHING!!!!! RRAAAGHHHHHH!!!!'_ Sasuke screamed in his head. When Sakura and Naruto went up they both got belts with the words "rookie of the year" etched in along with their head bands, One was black and the other was pink. Iruka also said "hokage-sama would like to talk to you two also. They obliged and headed off to the tower.

As the two lovers made their way to the tower they were both getting hate filled stares many were shocked that there was two rookies of the year and none of them were Sasuke, some were angry that someone was with the "demon boy". They heard whispers of "demon whore", and "demon lover" and two adults even attacked Naruto and tried to take his rookie belt screaming "give that belt back to the respectful owner, the Uchiha!" Luckily an ANBU team was nearby and detained the two. Giving Naruto enough time to use his Body Flicker jutsu to warp the two to the tower.

Sarutobi was shocked to see the two warp into the room with Naruto's fathers technique, then again he was also shocked to see Naruto being able to use the Rasengan at his age. "Well Naruto, Sakura congratulations on making rookies of the year. "Thanks Ojii-san!" Naruto said with glee. "Although there is some pressing matters I need to speak about with you Naruto" "What is it Ojii-san?" Naruto asked. "Well, I'd like to know how you learned those two jutsus you used?" Well with training with Kyuubi-- "Wait? You train with Kyuubi?" Sarutobi interrupted.. "Yes, as does Sakura, thats why we have so much power, he also told me about my mother and gave me a special sharingan." "WHAT!!!" Sarutobi yelled while nearly having a heart attack. "Show me" "Kay, Aioro Sharingan!" Naruto yelled and suddenly three tomoes appeared in both of his eyes. "Impressive, yes! It can even copy Kekkei Genkais." "Really!, well Naruto that was about three of my questions, one more question, would you like to inherit you parents estate. "Sure" "Great, I'll give you the address right now." He then pulled out a piece of paper with a address and gave it to Naruto. "Thanks Ojii-san!, bye!"

As Naruto and Sakura were packing to move into the Nmikaze estate they heard the door creak and immediately grabbed a kunai knife just in case. As they were finished packing and went downstairs, the two lovers saw something that shocked them, Sakura's parents. They looked shocked and angry when they saw Naruto holding their daughter's hand.

"Get away from my daughter you demon!" Mr.Haruno screamed before rushing at Naruto and Sakura and stealing Sakura away, leaving a angry Naruto. "Dad! Why did you take me away from my boyfriend!" she screamed before running back into Naruto's arms. "Honey get away from that monster! He'll kill you!" Mrs. Haruno screamed. "Really, if I wanted to kill the prettiest girl in the world, why have we been dating for four years". The parents were beyond shocked. "Liar!" "It's true dad" She took off her heart locket and threw it to the parents, they opened it up and it had a picture of Naruto's and Sakura's first kiss. The parents sighed and threw the locket back to the lovers and said "well if you want to throw your life away and become a demon's whore, then by all means do so. Sakura was beyond angry now, she screamed and punched her two parents out. She then quickly wrote a note for her parents and grabbed her bags and left with Naruto.

When the parents woke up hours later they found a letter and read it

_Dear Parents,_

_I have decided to leave with Naruto and move into his new house. I don't know why you two have to be bigatory as the other villagers, why you can't accept Naruto for the great guy he is, or why instead of being happy for your daughter for finding love, you say shes destroying her life and calls her a "demon's whore"_

_I now hate you both,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Mr. and Mrs Haruno cried all night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well thats another chaapter done!

Naruto and Sakura: YAY!! We're a couple now!

Me: Yep! He he! Okay here the preveiw for the next chapter!

The choosing of the teams and the misson to Wave, by the way for Sasuke haters you're gonna like the next chapter!

Sasuke: HEY!!!!

Naruto, Sakura, and Me: Shut up you!

(Sasuke walks off, grumbling obscentities)

All: Bye for Now!!!!

Me: and don't forget to R&R!


	3. Kakashi's new squad!

Me: Ohayo everyone!

Naruto and Sakura: Yes hello!

Sasuke: Why am I here?

Me: You'll see.. (laughs evily)

Sasuke: Oh dear...

Me: I still don't own Naruto!

Me: By the way I'm having my first lemon so I'll warn ya when it happens!

-------------------------------------------------

My little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter 3: Kakashi's new squad, and the mission to Wave

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hokage's Office 5:00 PM

The squad leaders are currently sitting in the Hokage's office discussing the teams.

"So Kakashi, out of the canditates who would you like?" Sarutobi questioned. "Well I would greatly like to have the Uchiha on my team, teach him how to awaken the sharingan, and train him. Kakashi answered. "Well what --" "Kakashi! I need to talk to you!" a sudden voice said interupting Sarutobi. Suddenly Iruka burst into the room sweating and gasping for air. "Kakashi gasp I think you should train Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." He managed to get out. "Why?" Kakashi questioned "Actually Kakashi, I was just about to talk to you about that, you do know Naruto's heritage right?" "Yes, his father was Arashi-sensei, right?" "Right, but do you know who his mother was?" "No" "Her name was Kushina Uchiha". Everyone in the room gasped, they had no idea that Kushina's last name was Uchiha. "Theres more, her brother was Obito, you dead teammate was Naruto's uncle" Kakashi's eye went wide and tears started to fill them, he remembered that fateful day, and what his dying friend said.

_flashback_

_Rin had just transfered Obito's sharingan eye to Kakashi, and Kakashi was holding back tears as he saw the life seeping out of his friend. Obito coughed up some blood and said a few words to Kakashi before passing on "please take care of my nephew Kakashi" He then died and Kakashi broke down in tears._

_end flashback_

Kakashi was keeping his form but it was difficult. "We also want to show you some videos we took of the two. He then revealed a tv screen and put a tape in labeled "Naruto U Gennin Grad" It showed his Rasengan, the taijutsu fight against Sasuke, and the massive amount of clones he produced. Everyone's jaws were on the floor, except Sarutobi and Iruka

_'Wow, he took the Uchiha down fast!' thought a mysterious red eyed woman_

_'Hmmm... Thats quite a army of clones he has!' a man smoking was thinking_

_'HIS YOUTHFUL SPIRIT BURNS BRIGHT!!!!' a man with a bowl cut thought (if you can't tell who that is, you have brain damage)_

_'My god! He mastered senseis technique!' our very stunned gray haired jonin thought_

"Hokage-sama, I need to ask something." The red haired woman asked "What is it Kurenai? "You said he was a Uchiha right, does he have the sharingan?" Yes, he has a new mutation given by Kyuubi, it's called the Aioro Sharingan" "What's the difference?" Kakashi asked. "From what Naruto told me, it's allows him to copy Kekkei Genkais." Kakashi gasped and then said "I will happily accept Naruto as a student, it will allow me to be forgiven for my mistales" "All right what about Sakura?" "Let me see her tape" Kakashi replied. Iruka then ejected Naruto's tape and put in a tape labeled "Sakura H Gennin Grad" They saw the Wind technique, the fight with Ino, and the Clones. Kakashi was very impressed and said "Alright I accept the team of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno". "You do know that Sakura and Naruto got the two highest scores and Sasuke got the worst score right?" "What!" Everyone screamed. "Yeah, it's true. His temper got the best of him and he did horrible" "Alright, I'll still accept the team, maybe he'll get better." "Alright, Kurenai, what about your team?" I'll take Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka" "Alright, Asuma, you?" "I'll take the Ino-Shika-Cho trio" "Guy you?"I will continue to train my squad of Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Dante Kuwabara." "Alright, you'll all meet your squad tomorrow, dismissed"

Meanwhile At Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Sakura have just arrived at his beat up, graffiti ridden apartment, they didn't spen long in there, they grabbed some food, and some clothes. "Wait, I want to show you something", he then found a rikketdy wall and punched it, disinergrating it and revealing a room lined with scroll after scroll and weapons. They spent around half an hour packing all the scrolls and packing the shuriken, kunai, sais, chained scythes, senbons, and there were two katanas on the wall, one for Naruto, the other for Sakura. Sakura examined hers and on the hilt it said "to my cherry blossom" she was tearing up at the marvelous blade that Kyuubi and Naruto created, hers had a pink hilt with a black blade, and Naruto's had a red hilt with the word "i will use this blade to protect my precious people" carved into it, with a black blade also. They packed them up and Naruto quickly ran into his room and grabbed his diary and they headed off.

Twenty Minutes Later at the Namikaze estate

The couple were completely stunned by the house, the house was mansion! It also had a two acre training field!"Well lets go inside Sakura-Chan" "Alright Naruto-Kun" Naruto inserted the key into the door and opened the door, the sight nearly made the two faint, there was a giant kitchen with almost every food known to man. A giant living room with a three person couch, a giant TV, a piano, and a fire place! There was also a partially empty library, and a armory. The bathroom was pretty big too, with clean white tiling and blue walls, the sink, toilet, and the bathtub/shower were all clean and sanitary, a big difference for Naruto. Upstairs was even bigger, there were four normal bedrooms equipped with standard beds, and then there was the master bedroom , it had red carpet and red walls with windows with red drapes, the room had a heart-shaped bed for two, a fireplace, a TV, a few bookcases, and a connecting bathroom. Naruto noticed something above the fireplace, it was a portrait of a red haired woman and the Fourth, it was a portrait of his mother and father, he noticed Minatos eyes were very strange in the picture, they were black with red swirls. In the corner of the room he saw a clothes rack with a exact copy of the Fourth's robe withe with red flames with a green vest, however the robe had a black kanji on the back withe the word "Kyuubi" there were different color variations of the same robe and vest. On the rack there was a note saying

_Dear son,_

_Here is the clothes I wore so proudly, please wear them with pride too, your mother and I are so proud and we are sorry for the horrible life you have lived. To make it up go to the bookcase in this room and pull on the red book on the third shelf, you'll be pleasantly suprised. The code is 14-08-23_

_Love, Minato Namikaze (Dad) _

So Naruto put the note back down and went to the bookcase and grabbed the red book on the third shelf, suddenly the bookcase moved to the right and there was a safe, so he spun the knob to 14, then 8, then 23. He opened the safe and screamed with delight. There was millions of dollars in Ryo, and gold and jewels, Sakura heard the squeal and made a few shadow clones to keep working.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong!" Sakura shouted and saw her boyfriend with an insane look on his face. "Saaaaakkkkkuuuuuuurrrrraaaaaaaaaaa-ccchhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn... WE'RE THE RICHEST PEOPLE IN KONOHA!!!!!" "What?" He pointed to the safe and said "look" She saw all the money and treasures and gasped, then squealed and ran into Naruto's arms and kissed him. "Oh Naruto-kun, I knew being with you was the right idea, you've made me so happy over these four years, you helped me get stronger, you helped me stand up to my tyrannical parents, I don't cry much, thank you Naruto-kun, I love you." Naruto was a little shocked at first but looked at her dreamingly and whispered "I love you too Sakura-chan" They then locked into a passionate kiss, their tounges battling for dominance, Naruto put his hands on her buttocks which made her squeak, she then put her hands around his neck and the kiss deepened, as they fell onto the bed they started removing each others clothes, Naruto took off Sakura's dress while kissing her belly which made her giggle, Sakura then took off Naruto's shirt and pants while he removed her shorts.

**LEMON ALERT!!!! GO EASY ON ME, IT'S MY FIRST LEMON!**

Naruto now positioned himself near her panties, he kissed her hips and started to remove her pink panties before throwing them on the floor. He then examined her for a minute and then kissed her inner hips, which made her giggle. He then started playfully licking her womanhood, which made her moan with pleasure, he continued licking while rubbing her clit which made her moan louder. She screamed his name before cumming, letting him drink up her juices. After that she pulled Naruto up and whispered in his ear "now it's my turn". With that said she crawled down and took off his green boxers. To say she was suprised about the size of his manhood was a understatement, she was shocked! 'big' she thought. She then started to stroke his shaft, which caused him to shiver with pleasure, seeing her boyfriends pleasure she started to suck on his large manhood. As he moaned she started to bob her head faster and faster, until he finally climaxed in her mouth. She then climbed back up to Naruto where they continued their passionate kiss, Sakura broke the kiss and started unhooking her bra, she took it off and threw it to the ground, she then seductively motioned for him to come over, he did so. She then said "I'll always be yours" "and I'll always be yours too" Naruto replied. She then grabbed Naruto's head and put it to her breasts. "Go on, have fun." Naruto then started licking Sakura's breasts playfully, then her nipples, she started moaning as he started sucking on her nipple, Naruto started to bite down on the nipple causing milk to come out, making Naruto suck harder, thus causing Sakura to moan more, he repeated it for the other breast for about twenty minutes. After his breastfeeding, Naruto whispered to Sakura "spread your legs, I'm gonna put it in now" She nodded and spread her legs, Naruto then grabbed his manhood and thrust it into her womanhood, they both immediatly started to moan, as Naruto continued to thrust he shared another passionate kiss with Sakura, as their tounges were wrestling each other he felt a sudden jolt "Sakura-Chan, I'm cumming" "me too" they managed to get out before both cumming.

**LEMON OVER**

As they got under the covers, exhausted, Naruto said to Sakura "I want to give you a gift, The Mark of the Kyuubi," What's that?" "It's what Kyuubi gives his mate to show they're eternally loyal, It'll also give you access to Kyuubi's chakra" "Okay" She answered. "Alright it's gonna hurt a bit and you'll be asleep until early tomorrow okay?" "Yes my eternal love" she replied. He then found a suitable place on her neck and bit down hard. She gasped at first but just winced at the after pain, she then fell asleep. A mark then formed on her neck, three triangles in a hexagon. **"Hey kit." **"Yes Kyuubi?" **"Break the seal, you'll gain all my power, and you won't be killed" **"Yeah, what's the catch?" **"You, Sakura, and your children will become half demons." **"Okay, let's do it." Naruto then ripped the seal completely off, suddenly a pulse of pure pain and power rushed through Naruto and he fell unconsciousness.

When the two woke up they felt very different, Naruto now had red streaks going through his hair, fox ears, and a tail his eyes were also black with red circles, Naruto found out that this is his other Kekei Genkai, it allows him to master all natural elements and to destroy any bloodline in a person forever, he remembers it was called the Rinengan. Sakura now had red hair, bigger and perkier breasts, fox ears, and a tail. They at first were shocked but then they though it was cool. As Sakura was getting ready to take a shower, she heard Naruto shout "Sakura, Kyuubi got you some new clothes, I'll be waiting outside!" "Kay Naru-kun!"

The two arrived at the academy in just the nick of time. People were completely shocked by the two, Naruto was wearing a variation of his father's clothes with a black coat with red flames (with his tail tucked in it) and a black vest with black ANBU pants, black sandals and his fox necklace. Sakura was getting eyes from envious men and jealous girls, she had a (it's hard to explain, so just look at the link of the picture in the profile and imagine that and she has a tail and fox ears) but when they saw Naruto, they quickly looked away. "Alright, now that everyone is settled, lets announce the teams! Team One blah blah blah blah blah Team Seven Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, the two immediatly bolted up in joy until they heard the third name, and Sasuke Uchiha!" "No!!!!!" The two screamed startling everyone, "why do we have to be with that brooding emo bastard!" the two said in unison. "Naruto, Sakura, we pair the worst up with the best, Naruto, Sakura, you two had the best scores, where as Sasuke had the worst scores". That immediatly set everyone into laughter except for Sasuke and his fan club. Sasuke was pissed beyond belief, but he kept his composure, where as the fan club was trying to tear Naruto and Sakura to pieces, luckily Sakura used a quick **Feather Illusion Jutsu** to subdue them. Iruka cleared his throat to get everyones attention "your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

About five minutes later A gray-haired jonin walked into the room and befor he could say anything Naruto blurted out, "Ah Sharingan Kakashi, we meet at last." Kakashi turned to see a minature version of his sensei staring at him with the Rinengan. "How--" "did I get it? the fox" he answered. Kakashi composed himself and said "alright, team seven follow me"

Five minutes later on the roof

"Alright lets start off with introductions" "Sensei, why don't you introduce yourself, and don't keep details from us, said Naruto with a develish grin. "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake and my likes are none of your businness, dislikes, none of your business, and dreams none. You Pinky go." "My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are Naruto-kun, training and gardening, my dislikes are Sasuke-teme and his fan girls, and my dream is to get married to Naruto and have kids with him". "Hmm.. You Namikaze, go. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes are Sakura-chan, training and ramen, my dislikes are Sasuke-teme, people who hurt me or Sakura-chan, and the fact that I never got to meet my parents, my dream is to become the Hokage, marry Sakura-chan, and have kids with her!" Well, those are big goals kid. You brooding emo, go. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, my dislikes are my brother, the dobe, the pink haired bitch, and all those fan girls! my dream, rather my ambition is to kill a certain person." "You kid have very serious mental issues. Alright lets start the test." What test sensei?" "The graduation test"

Training Field

Half an hour later.

"Alright you three, we are going to do a little test, if you three can get these two bells, you pass, but if you don't you have to go back to the academy, BEGIN!!!!" In a split second Sasuke started to rush Kakashi but was instantly pinned to the ground, leaving Naruto and Sakura to attack, Naruto was quickly charging Kakashi at speeds that rivaled his father's to distract him while Sakura used a wind jutsu knocking Kakashi into the air allowing Naruto to fly up to him and grab the bells. "Good going you two, you pass, Sasuke however you fail." "What! but I'm better than them!" "This coming from a smug, hot tempered, egotistical maniac who got grounded in two seconds flat!" shouted Kakashi. "Well you three understand the true meaning of the test right?" Teamwork" "correct Naruto, so you all pass, now get some rest, tomorrow we have a C ranked mission. We're going to the land of Waves, so pack well!" With that he disappeared, leaving an excited Naruto and Sakura and a irritated and confused Sasuke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: All right! Theres Chapter Three!

Naruto: That was really hot!

Sakura: Yeah it was!

Sasuke: I wanted to puke

Me Oh shut it ya brooding asshole!

Me: Next Chapter! The fight with Zabuza! A death! and a Replacment!

Sasuke: (gulp)

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: See ya next time on My little Cherry Blossom: Chapter 4: The way of ninja! Battles and losses!

All: SAYONARA!!!

Me: Don't forget to R&R!


	4. The Way of Ninja! Battle and Losses!

Me:Greetings for another chapter of My Little Cherry Blossom!

Lee: Yes greetings my youthful friends!

Naruto: Yo!

Sakura: Hello!

Sasuke: Hn..

Me: Lets get ready to rock!

Me: I don't own Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter Four: The Way of Ninja! Battle and Losses!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namikaze Estate 4:00AM

Naruto was sleeping peacefully next to his little kitsune, dreaming peacefully until a certain fox wanted to have a little talk with him. **"Kit" **"What?" **"We need to talk about that mark, you forgot the last of three things it does" **"What's the third thing again?" **"Damn it kit! You two are now linked, whatever happens to you happens to her, meaning if you die, she dies." **"WHAT!!! SHOULD I REMOVE IT?" **"I don't see why not, the only change will be the mark will be gone and that deadly connection will be gone" **"I don't understand?" **"(sigh) she will still be a half demon, and she can still use my chakra and communicate with me, the only difference is that that deadly connection and the mark will be gone, the mark had nothing to do with those changes. You did!" **"Huh?" **"Kit, when you had sex with her you transmitted all of my powers into her. The mark had nothing to do with it, it's simply to show you that she's loyal to you, and to be connected forever**.** I only used that on mates that I thought were suspicious, who weren't loyal to me, but she proved to be loyal to you in bed". **"You're right Kyuubi! I'm going to remove the mark, how do I do that?" **"Just put some saliva on the mark and apply chakra to it". **"Okay, bye Kyuubi!"

Naruto woke up quickly and looked at his peaceful little kitsune. _'okay, here it goes'_ he thought to himself. He then started to lick Sakura's mark, which made her subconsciouslly giggle. He then put hishad on the mark and a red chakra (Naruto now has red colored chakra since he fused with Kyuubi, Sakura respectively has pink chakra) came out, taking the mark away. "okay, time to go back to bed" he said before climbing back into the bed.

Hokage's Office 9:00 AM

"Our last two team members should be coming any second now Mr.Tazuna." Kakashi told the grey haired sake drinking old man. "I bet they are two little shrimps who are too scared to fight" he replied sluring words. Suddenly a kunai went through the window and a red flash revealed Naruto with Sakura in his arms. "Ah, glad you could make it you two" Kakashi replied "Sorry for being late." The two gennins who were armed to the teeth said, Naruto had his normal Yondaime clothes on with his katana on his back, Sakura's outfit haden't changed but she had her sword on her back and two sais on her sides. "We were training with our weapons, and we lost track of time," he chuckled while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Okay, lets go guys." Kakashi stated but he was thinking _'he looks just like Arashi-sensei'._

When the group arrived at the gates Naruto chuckled and said "ah, its so beautiful out here!" "First time out of the village kid?" Tazuna asked. "Yep." he simply stated. "Alright guys! We have quite a bit of walking to do so lets get going!" I've got a better idea, everyone grab onto me." Naruto interjected. They all grabbed onto him and they disappeared in a red flash.

Wave Village Two seconds later

The group warped into the village in a red flash, and everyone was shocked to see someone that fast, but especially the group that got warped were even more shocked (except Sakura) Kakashi was the most shocked but hid his shocked state. "Okay kids, we need to stop by my house, then we'll get to the bridge." Tazuna said to the group. "Hai" They were actually around a minute from the house. "Hi everyone!" Tazuna said when opening the door. "Dad!" a mysterius blue haired woman said. "Grandpa!" a little black haired boy shouted before hugging him. " he he he, calm down Inari." He said to the little boy. The woman looked at the group with strange looks, especially Naruto and Sakura, with their fox-like attributes. "Dad, who are these people?" "They're my guardians while we finish the bridge." "Okay" They all smiled but stopped when they heard sobbing and they looked down to see Inari crying. "It's all useless!" he screamed "you guys think you're all powerful and stuff, but it's all useless! Gato is going to kill you all!" "Kid calm down!" "Shut up you! you don't know what pain is! I lost my step-dad! and --" Before anyone could blink Naruto was holding Inari to the wall by his neck "YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I KNOW PAIN!!!!! MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER DIED THE DAY I WAS BORN TO PROTECT THEIR VILLAGE!!! THEY DIED PROTECTING THE VILLAGE FROM THE KYUUBI BY SEALING IT IN ME!!!! EVERY DAY I GET BEAT UP AND CURSED!!!!! MY APARTMENT IS RAMSACKED AND ONLY THREE PEOPLE DEFENDED ME!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs at Inari who was now trembling with fear. He let him go and ran out crying. "Naru-kun wait!" Sakura shouted and ran after him. Sasuke was shocked to see Naruto's rage and learning the terrible secret "all this time I thought my life was hard, but--- my god I'm a terrible person!!!" He shouted before running out too. Kakashi had long since ran after Naruto and Sakura, leaving the shocked Tsunami and Tazuna.

Naruto had stopped running and collapsed near a tree crying softly, but he suddenly felt Sakura embrace him with tears dripping onto him. They cried together while embracing each other. Little did they know Sasuke was walking out to apologize to him, and two people were watching from a distance. "Are you ready Haku?" A deep voice said. "Yes Zabuza-sama, we will kill the demon container and the Uchiha in one fell swoop." A feminine sounding voice said

Suddenly a swarm of senbon flew out and were aimed at Naruto, when he was dreading impact he closed his eyes and held Sakura tighter. He heard several impacts and opened his eyes to see Sasuke on the ground with needles in basically every vital spot on the body, he died instantly. Suddenly a deep laughter ensued and a creepy voice said "one down, oneto go demon brat!" Suddenly a bandaged man ran out yelling "Die!". He stopped for a second when he felt a sharp pain in his arm and noticed his arm was gone, sliced off with perfect precision. "What the -?" "Zabuza Momochi, today you die by the hands of the son of the Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto's voice rang out before rushing at blinding sppeds and decapitating Zabuza. Haku was angered and blindly rushed at Naruto, he was killed when a kunai thrown by Sakura pierced his heart. Seconds later Kakashi arrived "what happened you two?" he asked shocked. The two then explained that Zabuza and Haku attacked but missed Naruto and killed Sasuke, then Naruto and Sakura quickly dispatched the two.

Days later Gato was killed and the village returned to peace, as the group, with the dead body of Sasuke in tow, was leaving the villagers decided to name the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge"

Konoha gates Two days later

The group arrived at the gates and the two gate keepers were shocked to see the dead body of Sasuke, they at first glared at Naruto thinking he did it, but Kakashi explained it was a rouge ninja. When the gates were opened a crowd gathered to see the dead Uchiha, everyone was cursing the "Demon Child" because they thought he killed him, but Kakashi and Sarutobi restrained them and told them a rouge ninja did it. Two days later a funeral was held for Sasuke, the council wanted to make the boy a hero for being the last Uchiha but Sarutobi declined it and told them he was "a brooding, self-centered, egotistical, boy who deserved no honor. The extravagent funeral was even refused because only about fifty people wanted to go, the Sasuke fan club and some villagers.

The next day Team Seven Training grounds

"Hey guys sorry we couldn't do anything yesterday but we couldn't because of that brooding bastard's funeral" "It's okay sensei" the two replied. Anyways, we have found a replacement teammate who I've found to be a very good guy, come on out!" The a boy appeared with a white chinese shirt (think about the shirt that Ten-Ten wears) black pants, black kung fu shoes. He had a black bowl cut with a pony tail and he had beady eyes ( you know who it is!) "Hello friends, my name is Rock Lee!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright another chapter done!

Lee: Yay! I'm part of the team!

Naruto and Sakura: Yay! Sasukes dead!

Me:Yay!!

Me: Next chapter The Chunin Exams!

All: Stay Tuned!!!

Me: Don't forget to R&R!


	5. New Comrade and the Chunnin Exams!

Me:Alright this is going to be a epic chapter!

Lee: Why Chris-san?

Me: We're introducing the villain of the story!

Naruto: Ooooooooh! Who?

Me: You'll see

Lee: I'm so excited!

Me: I don't own Naruto!

---------------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter 5: New Comrade and the Chunnin Exams!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously on My Little Cherry Blossom_

_"Greeting friends, my name is Rock Lee!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hello Lee! My name is Naruto Namikaze! Son of the Yondaime Hokage! I'm gonna be the Hokage!

"Greetings Lee. I'm Sakura Haruno. Girlfriend of the future Hokage, Naruto!"

"I'm your sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sensei to the future hokage, Naruto!'

" It is a honor to meet you Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei." He bows to them respectively. The three laugh and Lee laughs with them

"Lee may I ask you a question?" Kakashi said

"What is it sensei?" Lee said

"Why were you kicked out of Gai's team? he asked

Lee was silent at first, he sighed and then started to talk.

"Another person came, his name was Dante Kuwabara, he wanted to be in the team. Gai thought that he was better then me and actually took my jumpsuit and said "get out of here you unyouthful loser!" and when I asked why, he and Neji attacked me and knocked me out. When I came to, Ten-Ten had patched me up and was crying on me saying "please don't die Lee! I love you!". I don't know why those two attacked me but I think there's something evil about Dante".

The three were saddened that Gai had resorted to violence against Lee. Lee and Kakashi lost all respect for Gai and Naruto and Sakura wanted to beat some sense into Neji and their sensei.

"We're sorry about that Lee." Naruto said with sadness in his voice

Lee sighed and said "it's alright Naruto-kun, this is actually good, it gives me a reason to get stronger! Yosh!" with flames in his eyes

They all chuckled at his burning determination until Kakashi broke the laugh and said "well if it helps you feel better, I stood up for you at the Chunnin Exams selection

_flashback_

_"Everyone, it's time to pick the candidates for the upcoming Chunin Exams" Sarutobi stated while smoking his pipe._

_The smoking man stood forward and said "I Asuma Sarutobi nominate Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara"._

_The red eyed woman stood forward and said "I Kurenai Yuhi nominate Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka"_

_Might Gai stood forward and said "I Might Gai nominate my totaly unstopable team of Ten-Ten, Neji Hyuga, and Dante Kuwabara!' He then looked at Kakashi with a smug look (he thinks Kakshi still dosen't have a third teammate)  
_

_Kakashi stood forward and said "I Kakashi Hatake nominate my squad consisting of Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and --_

_"I'm sorry Kakashi but you can't nominate dead people" Gai inerupted_

_"My third team member is far from dead, my friend" Kakashi retorted_

_"Who is it?" Gai questioned_

_"Your former student, Rock Lee."_

_"Why would you want that no talent freak!"_

_"If anything he has more talent than anyone in this village, for surviving the ninja world and your training with only being able to perform taijutsu!"_

_Gai was silent and walked of in fumes_

_end flashback_

After hearing this Lee began crying and embraced Kakashi and said "Thank you sensei"

Kakshi put him in a embrace to and said "you're welcome Lee"

After Lee calmed down Kakashi then said "alright you guys, you should train, the Chunin Exams are a big event!"

"Hai" They all responded

Kakashi then disappeared leaving the genin to train.

"Ummmm... can you guys excuse me, I need to do something quick" Lee said

"Alright Lee, where you going?" Naruto questioned

"I need to tell someone how I feel." Lee answered

"Alright, be careful, Lee!" Sakura said

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! The power of love is the ultimate power!"Lee said before disappearing

Twenty minutes later Team Gai training field

Neji, Dante, and Gai had left Ten-ten alone at the field because she defended Lee. She was currently facing a tree crying her eyes out, but quickly snapped out of it and grabbed a kunai whem she heard rustling, but quickly put it down when she saw it was Lee.

She sniffled and wiped her tears away and said "Lee, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"What you said to me after I got attacked by Neji and Gai"

"Lee -"

Before she could say anymore he put a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"I love you too". Lee said before crashed his lips to hers, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Little did they know that they were being watched.

"LEE GET OFF HER!!" a roar came that broke the teens out of their moment, they turned to see a angered Neji and Gai.

"Ten-Ten, how dare you get involved with this faliure! Now step away from him and you won't be punished seriously!" roared Gai

"No, Gai-_sensei_" she spat as if it was venom

He growled with rage and shouted "Fine! **Dynamic Entry!**" he shouted as he was preparing to kick Lee in the face, then suddenly a red flash appeared and completely stopped his kick, Naruto then threw Gai, causing him to crash into a tree.

After recovering he looked at the figure and at first thought it was Yondaime, but shook that out and screamed "Who the hell are you! and why did you stop me!"

Naruto then looked at the despicable man with angry eyes and said "the name is Naruto Namikaze, and I won't let you hurt my friend!" he yelled the last part

"Hn.. We'll see about that, Neji kill the brat and then kill Lee! He commanded

"Hai" He replied. He took three steps before being frozen with fear, there before him was the sharingan, glaring at him, suddenly the sharingan started to spin and Naruto's eye veins appeared. With incredible speeds he charged and struck Neji in every tenkutsu point in his body, except his heart and his eyes.

"What the? How did you learn the byakugan?! Neji demanded, unable to move

Naruto then pointed to his eyes and simply said "Aioro Sharningan allows me to copy Kekei Genkais".

Neji gasped and was shaking with fear

"Now to finish you off! Rinengan!"

Suddenly Naruto's Eyes turned black and the spirals were hypnotically spinning, then Neji felt excruciating pain in his eyes and passed out from pain.

"What did you do to him!" Gai demanded

"I simply close all his tenkutsu spots permanently and completely destroyed his Byakugan, he'll never be a ninja again".

Gai gasped then got angry and got in his fighting stance

"Please, do you think you can fight me?" Naruto questioned

"Shut up demon! I will kill you and be a hero!" Gai yelled

"Whats he talking about Naruto-kun? Lee questioned

"The day I was born the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and my father sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi in me" Naruto explained

"What?" Lee said with tears in his eyes

"It's true Lee" Naruto responded

"Then you are a very brave man and I will be honored to fight alongside you!" Lee shouted and got up standing next to Naruto

"What! You dare to side with the demon Lee!" Gai roared

Lee nodded

"What about you, Ten-ten, I bet you want to kill the demon for orphaning you?" Gai said with satanic glee

"I do, but Naruto is not the demon, he simply has the demon in him" She stood up next to Lee and Naruto.

"Fine, I'll just kill you three my-" Gai couldn't finish because he had a sudden gash along his neck. He gagged on his blood and fell to the floor dead.

"Lets go you guys" Naruto said. They walked off with Ten-ten in Lees arms, who was blushing as she snuggled closer to him

Twenty minutes later

Sakura saw the battered Ten-ten and immediately asked "what happened?"

Naruto then explained everything, the poor treatment of Ten-ten, Naruto coming and paralyzing Neji, revealing the truth to the two, and killing Might Gai

She understood and then asked "Ten-ten, Lee, do you want to stay at the Namikaze estate with me and Naruto?"

Ten-ten answered first "sure, I basically live on the street anyways"

Then Lee "I'm touched by your kind offer and I humbly accept"

Naruto nodded and told them to grab on to him to get to the Estate, they did so and warped.

Meanwhile At Gais Training Ground

Neji was struggling to move, but couldn't, he was completely paralyzied. Just then, a mysterious figure came out and said "who did this to you?"

"Namikaze" managed to grunt out

"and Gai?" the figure asked

"same Dante-sama" he replied

Dante then started to chuckle, a sort of "kukuku" (O0 GASP!!! It can't be!)

"You are no longer useful to me Hyuga scum".

"Wait please--"

"**Fire Style:Inferno Jutsu!**" Dante yelled, completely consuming Neji in flames, in seconds he was nothing but a scoldering corpse.

As Dante was laughing, a gray haired boy came out of the shadows and said "do you have all the data you need, Orochimaru-sama? (told ya!)

"Kukuku, yes, I have all the info I need Kabuto. _'Naruto Namikaze, you will be my new vessel!'_

One month later

Sakura, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten (she became a part of the team after her team was killed) were outside the Chunin exam room and they were stopped by Kakashi who said to the group "I'm proud of you guys, couldn't ask for a better team, good luck" he then opened the doors to their first exams.

"Let's do it!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah!" shouted Sakura

"Let the flames of youth guide us!" shouted Lee

"Let's try our best!" shouted Tenten

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: Whew! Another chapter done!

Lee: I'm so happy!

Tenten: Me too!

Me: Alright preview for next chapter The First Exams and Orochimaru's Gift!

All: Stay tuned!

Me: Don't forget to R&R!


	6. filler: Kiba's Hidden Feelings Unleashed

Hi everyone! I'm the only one here today and I bet alot of you are asking, "this fanfiction says KibaHina right? So why haven't I shown any KibaHina?" Well I've been so busy with the main plot and the Narusaku/LeeTen relationships that I forgot to do that relationship. Forgive me and enjoy this short chapter that starts up the relationship!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

filler: Kiba's Hidden Feelings Unleashed!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Streets 12:00PM

With Kiba

Kiba was walking down the street, he just recently dropped Akamaru with his sister and was alone. _'sigh, I'm in a rut, I really like Hinata, and I want to tell her that, but she likes Naruto and might reject me sigh'_. Just then he saw Naruto kissing Sakura in Ichikaru, then it snapped in his head _'thats right! Naruto is taken! Hinata is mine!'_ he yelled in his head and ran off to find Hinata.

Meanwhile

With Hinata

Hinata was sitting on a hill, sad and lonely, she was sad because she had learned that Naruto and Sakura had been dating for awhile. _'sigh Naruto-kun is with Sakura-chan now, Kiba has also been paying more attention to me since I found out'._

_flashback_

_"Wah! Naruto-kun is taken!" Hinata cried. Kiba pulled her into a embrace as she cried on his shoulder_

_ Hinata opened her front door and found a box of chocolates with a note reading "Sorry about Naruto" Love Kiba_

_end flashback_

_'Maybe Kiba loves me.' _She then picked up a white rose and started plucking the petals while saying_ "_he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he-"

She was cut off when she heard a voice say "I love you." She turned to see Kiba with a new white rose in his hand.

"I love you too." She replied, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss

_He loves me!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: Alright! Thats another chapter done!

Hinata: (crying) That was beautiful!

Me: Don't forget to R&R


	7. The First Exams and Orochimaru's Gift!

Me: Hello everyone!

Naruto: Hello!

Sakura: Greetings!

Me: Welcome to the newest chapter!

Me: I don't own Naruto!

----------------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter 7:The First Exams and Orochimaru's Gift!

----------------------------------------------------

_Previously on My Little Cherry Blossom_

_Sakura, Naruto, Lee, and Tenten (she became a part of the team after her team was killed) were outside the Chunnin exam room and they were stopped by Kakashi who said to the group "I'm proud of you guys, couldn't ask for a better team, good luck" he then opened the doors to their first exams._

_"Let's do it!" Naruto shouted_

_"Yeah!" shouted Sakura_

_"Let the flames of youth guide us!" shouted Lee_

_"Let's try our best!" shouted Tenten_

---------------------------------------------------

The four were staring at a group of about four hundred ninja from different villages. All looking very angry or nervous.

Naruto then spotted three people of interest, a red haired boy with a gourd on his back, a blonde haired girl with a fan on her back, and a boy with something strapped on his back

"Hey guys, it's those three we met earlier today" Naruto whispered

"Yeah, if it weren't for you Naru-kun, Konohamaru would have been hurt badly, or worse." Sakura whispered

_flashback_

_Sakura, Lee, and Ten-ten, were walking down a street. Naruto had disappeared to do something else, when suddenly they heard a little boy scream and someone say "come here you little punk!"_

_Then a crying Konohamaru ran into Sakura's arms. Angered she shouted to the group before them "what did you do to him?!"_

_The brown haired boy smirked and said "he was in our way, so we dealt with him"_

_"You monsters!" shouted Ten-ten_

_Just then a red blur appeared and the boy was knocked into the air, another blur and he was punched to the left, another to the right, there was twenty more blurs and the boy got flung every which way. One more blur and the boy was punched downwards onto the ground, beaten, bloody, unconscious, and humiliated. Then the blur appeared as Naruto wearing a red variation of his dad's robes, with a black undershirt and vest, with khaki pants._

_"You jerk!" the blonde girl yelled while grabbing the fan from behind her back._

_However before being able to react she felt a chop to her neck and she fell unconscious_

_"You!!! What is your name!?" a voice called out. Naruto turned to see a red haired boy hanging from a tree, looking at him with cold, uncaring eyes._

_"Naruto Namikaze, you?" Naruto asked_

_"My name is Gaara" he replied 'remarkable, he was able to take Kankuro and Temari out by himself, his speed must be inhuman' Gaara thought_

_He then jumped down and collected the knocked out forms of his siblings, "and this is Kankuro, and this is Temari" he pointed to them, and before disappearing in a cloud of sand he muttered "we will meet again, Namikaze"_

_end flashback_

The two stared at each other for what seemed like a century, even though it was a few seconds. However they were interrupted by Team 8 and 10.

"Hey Tenten! What are you doing in Team 7?" Ino asked

"Team Gai was disbanded" Tenten answered

"Why?" Ino asked again

"I left because they treated me badly and Naruto permanently paralyized Neji and destroyed his byakugan and killed Gai" Tenten answered again

Everyone was completely shocked. "Hinata started to ask "Na-Naruto killed Gai?"

"Yes, to protect my friend" Naruto answered

"Wow" answered Shikamaru

Their shock was interrupted by a gray haired boy wearing glasses said "Hey guys!"

"Who the heck are you?" asked Ino

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi" answered the boy

"Well Kabuto, what's up?" asked Naruto

"I wanna help you guys a bit, thats all." he answered

"With what?" Kiba asked

"With these" he answered, he pulled out some cards "these are ninja info cards."

"What are those?" asked Hinata

"They have chakra encoded info about certain things that the user doesen't want to be seen by other eyes, to activate them, the user needs to channel their chakra through the card and the info pops up." Naruto answered

"Very good Naruto! So is there anyone you want info on?" Kabuto asked

"Do the cards give info on individual candidates?" Naruto asked

"Yep, so is there anyone you have in particular? Give me a name or even a description" he asked

"Well theres Gaara of the Sand." he said

"Naruto Uzumaki" Kiba blurted out

"Namikaze" Naruto corrected

Kiba scoffed and said "don't even relate yourself to the Fourth, loser!"

Naruto just started to laugh "you'll see dog brains"

"Alright first up, Gaara." He then applied chakra to the card and info and a picture of Gaara appeared.

"Okay Gaara, well theres not much info on him, hes done 12 D-Ranks, and get this a B-Rank! Well theres not much more about him except for this, he got through every mission without one single injury."

"The dudes done a B-Rank without any injury!" Shikamaru said

Naruto just laughed, which surprised the group

"All right, next up Naruto." He applied chakra to the card and nothing happend, then it started glowing red and the details came up

"Okay full name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Father Minato Namikaze Mother Kushina Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." several gasps came from the group except for Team Seven.

"Is that true Naruto?" Choji asked, dropping his chips from the shock as Naruto nodded

"Wow, I can only imagine the terrible life you lived, we're all really sorry for doubting you and taunting you". Ino said sadly

"Yeah we're sorry." the rest of the group said sadly

"It's okay!" he said with a grin. "Go on Kabuto" Kabuto nodded and continued

"Posesses the Aioro Sharingan and the Rinengan"

Naruto then explained what those two were

"Hes done twenty D ranked missions and a (gasp) A ranked!!" Kabuto yelled with disbeleif

"Apereantly, he had a run in with the rouge ninja Zabuza Momochi, and killed him."

"and took his sword" Sakura said with glee

"This is the most shocking news guys, all of his opponents died before five seconds."

"Wow thats amazing Naruto!" shouted Ino

"Thanks" Naruto replied

"How do you do it?" Ino asked

Suddenly three Sound nins jumped up out of the crowd and aimed kunais at Naruto but before they could throw them, he warped behind them and kicked them all in the head, knocking them out. He then warped back to the group in a red flash.

"Thats how." Naruto replied

"Wow!" shouted Kiba "You gotta show me some of those kick ass move Naruto!"

"Maybe after the Chunin Exams Kiba, kay?" he asked with a grin

"Okay!" Kiba shouted "Woof!" barked Akamaru. Naruto and Kiba high-fived

"All right you pack of baby faced degenerates! Get ready for the exam!" A scarred man yelled as he poofed into the room "My name is Ibiki Morino, and I'll be your first proctor" The man continued

"Alright everyone, get a number and sit down, we'll then start the written exam."

After everyone was seated, Ibiki then said "here are the rules (they're the same rules from the anime, I just don't want to type them all) "Begin!!!"

With that everyone started. The Rookie Nine quickly found out that they needed to cheat to beat the quiz. They all used their different abilities to pull it off. Naruto used a miniature shadow clone, Sakura used her brain, Tenten used her wires to hook a mirror to the ceiling to give her and Lee the answers, Hinata used her Byakugan, Shino used his bugs, etc.

After thirty minutes Ibiki said "okay it's time for the tenth question! If you choose not to take it,you fail, but if you do accept and miss it, you will not only fail, you will be barred from taking the Chunnin Exams ever again!"

Many people were shocked and dropped out. There were three teams left excluding the Rookie Nine and the Sand Siblings.

"To the rest of you, you pass!" yelled Ibiki

"Huh?" Asked Ino

"The purpose of the test was blah blah blah blah testing if you take the easy road out or the right road in a mission that seems suicidal." replied Naruto

"Exactlly Namikaze!" said Ibiki

Just then something burst through the window that opened up to reveal a purple haired woman wearing nothing but a fish net suit, beige trenchcoat, and a red skirt.

"my name is Anko Mitirashi, your second proctor" Then after examining the people left she said "Alright you maggots! Meet up at the place you senseis tell you tomorrow, dismissed".

The Next Day

"Here is the 44th Training ground, but we like to call it the Forrest of Death."

Naruto was trying to act excited but was actually bored, he knew what was going on. Anko noticed this and threw a kunai at him, he caught it without looking and warped behind her and held the kunai to her neck he then said "you're fast Mitirashi, but I'm faster" before giving her kunai back and warping back to his team. A group of grass nin was looking at the spectacle with glee,_ you will be mine Naruto, kukukuku!'_ one of the nin thought

Anko recovered from her shock and said "anyways, the goal of this test is to get a Heaven and a Earth scroll from your enemy, by any means necessary, all of you sign these consent forms, then one of your team members take them up to exchange for your scroll. After everyone in Team Seven signed their forms, Naruto took their forms and turned them in he got a Earth scroll he hid it well. After everyone got their scrolls, they all went to a gate and got ready for the start

"Okay guys, lets fin a Heaven scroll quickly and then get to the tower as fast as we can, okay?" Naruto requested

"Hai!" the three teammates replied

With grass team

"You know what to do right?" The woman asked

"Right, get the Namikaze kid" A man said

"BEGIN!!!" Anko yelled

With that the gates open and the teams ran in.

"We have one target, focus on it" a bandaged boy said to his team

Twenty Minutes later

Naruto's team was in a small field in the forest when suddenly a giant snake came crashing after him he quickly dispatched it with a **Sonic Slash. **But what he saw next horrifie**d **him. He saw the female grass nin rise out of the snakes stomach "very good Naruto-kun, but never put your guard down, in the face of a predator. She said before dashing at him with incredible speeds, Naruto managed to dodge every blow the nin threw and got a good punchin the stomach and head flinging her. He then grabbed some ninja wire out of his pouch and tied her to a tree, he then picked up his sword and it glowed orange, and said **"Fire Slash!"** he then slashed at her and a streak of fire flew at her burning half the tree.

"Alright Naruto!" his three teammates shouted and ran up to him, but their cheerful celebration was cut short as they heard a "kukuku" they then turned to see the woman break out of the wiring and used a technique that caused them to see their own deaths, freezing them. He then extended his neck and bit Naruto on the neck, causing him to shake and drop his sword, when he retracted his neck a mark appeared on Naruto's neck it was three triangles in a circle. The jutsu broke and Naruto screamed and fell to his knees, his teammates rushing to his side.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee screamed

"Naruto-san!" Tenten screamed

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto-kun?!" Sakura screamed to the burnt skinned man standing before them

"kukukuku, my name is Orochimaru" he then tears his skin off, revealing a very pale man with snake eyes "and I simply gave Naruto-kun a gift, he will soon seek me out, now that he has the mark, he will be shunned even more." He added one more "kukuku" before disappearing in purple flames leaving a Earth scroll.

Naruto started shaking more, before finally vomiting and falling to the ground, passing out from pain.

"Naarruuuuuuuttttoooooooooooooooooo-kuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!!!" Sakura screamed a scream that echoed through the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Thats another chapter done.

Sakura: Yeah I have to go, I need to take care of Naruto-kun

Me: See ya.

Me: Next chapter: The Power of the Gift and The Leave

Me: See ya next time, don't forget to R&R


	8. The Power of the Gift and The Leave

Me: Hi everyone and welcome to the new chapter

Me: Lets get things rolling

Me: I don't own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter 8:The Power of the Gift and The Leave

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still out cold, sweating and trembling. Sakura was currently taking care of him, putting a wet rag on his forehead_ 'well at least his fever is going down'_. Lee and Ten-ten were currently getting a little sleep.

"If you were smart you would awaken the boy and let us fight him" a mysterious voice rang out. Sakura turned and saw three Sound nin looking at her with evil smirks.

What did your boss Orochimaru do to my Naruto-kun?! Why is there a weird mark on his neck?" she shouted

They were shocked and thought _'What is he thinking?'_

"In any case I'll fight you!" Sakura shoutedgrabbing her blade. She charged them and swung with pure anger, the girl punched her aside and started to kick her. Little did they know that her first scream had alerted teams 8 and 10 and they rushed to the scene to find a bloodied and battered Sakura still fighting and battered Lee and Tenten on the ground, knocked out

"Come on Ino! Lets help Team Seven!" Shikamaru said

"Right! Let's go you guys!" Ino yelled

The three then ran into the battlefield and started to fight the three sound nin

**"Expansion Jutsu!"** Choji yelled turning into a human boulder trying to flatten the helmet wearing boy.

**"Ninja Art:Shadow Possesion Jutsu!" **Shikamaru yelled, stopping the bandaged boy from saving the helmet wearing boy

**"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"** Ino yelled, taking control of the girl in the squad

"Take it easy fellas, if you come any closer I'll kill your teammate, just drop your scroll and leave, I let her go then." Ino/Kin said. The two boys just laughed, and the helmet boy launched his air blast at Ino, knocking her against a tree.

"You see we don't play by those rules, it's not the scrolls we're after." Dosu said

"Then what?" Ino asked

"Naruto" Dosu replied

"No one hurts our friend and gets away with it!" a mysterious voice announced. They looked up and saw Team 10, ready for a fight.

"These Genin keep popping up like cockroaches." Dosu said annoyed.

Kiba the gasped and said "that chakra is frightening!"

"hmm?" Dosu asked intrigued The he gasped when he looked over at Naruto. A Dark Purple Chakra was surrounding him as nightmares plauged his mind.

_Naruto's Dream_

_"How could you! I thought you loved me!" Sakura shouted_

_"Demon!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Hell spawn!" a bunch of voices called to him_

_"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed._

_End Dream_

Naruto suddenly exploded with Dark purple chakra, and he started to get up, with red glowing marks covering his body, when the chakra became less thick they could see Naruto finally, the red marks had stopped glowing, now black, and spread across his body, his Aioro Sharingan flaring.

"Sakura-chan who did this to you?" Naruto said with a lulling yet demonic sounding voice. "It was the three of them wasen't it?" He said showing his fanged smile, scaring the three to no ends. Without warning he charged Kin, quickly disposing of her by biting her throat out and throwing her away. He then warped to Dosu and gouged his eyes out, then ripped his intestienes out. As Zaku aimed his cannons towards Naruto, he saw Naruto disappear and suddenly felt his arms grabbed. He looked back and saw Naruto, pulling on his arms with his foot on Zaku's back.

"These arms are very precious to you aren't they. They're very attached to you aren't they?" Naruto said with sadistic glee.

"What are you-" Zaku didn't get the chance to finish as his arms were ripped off by Naruto, he screamed in agony as the people looked on in horror.

One thought was one all their minds _'thats Naruto?'_

Then Naruto grabbed the armless body of Zaku and slammed his head into a tree, destroying it.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Naruto heard a voice shout, he then fel two arms embrace him, he turned around and saw it was Sakura, crying her eyes out

"Please stop Naruto-kun, come back to me", she said as she pulled him into a kiss. He was unmoving at first but deepened the kiss as the marks faded.

He started to look around and see the death he caused, he started crying too and said between sobs "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

She put her finger to his lips and said, "It's okay" before pulling him into a passionate kiss. They finally broke for air after a few minutes

"Come on Sakura-chan lets go!" Naruto said while grabbing Lees unconscious form and Sakura grabbed Tenten.

Twenty minutes later

The four had just entered the tower and read a poem that said when Heaven and Earth combine it creates perfect harmony.

They then opened both scrolls and threw them on the ground when they started smoking out poppedIruka

"hey guys." Iruka said.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he felt a surge of pain in his neck

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka asked, worried about his students safety, he gasped when he saw the curse mark.

"The curse mark! Naruto, we need to report to Hokage-sama!" Iruka said with concern, he then disappeared with Naruto, leaving Sakura with their knocked out friends

Meanwhile.. Hokage's Office

"Hokage-sama! We have a problem!" Iruka said bursting into the room with Naruto in hand

"The curse mark! What do we do!" Little did they know there was a hidden ANBU in the room who heard the news, he immideatly reported to the council

"Sarutobi! We have confirmed reports that Naruto has gained a curse mark. His punishment is exile, he leaves tonight!"A old scarred man announced

"Danzou! What is the meaning of this!" Sarutobi yelled

"We the council have agreed on it, the demon brat leaves tonight!" Danzou yelled

Namikaze estate. Twenty minutes later

Naruto has gathered all of his friends and their senseis and he told them the news. They were sad. He then offered something.

"Who here will join me in making a new village?" Naruto asked, they were shocked at first, but he explained he was going to form a new village. They were all happy and agreed to join him.

"This village has really been going downhill since sensei died." Kakashi added.

"Alright, we leave in four hours, try to get your family to join, and pack what you need. Lets do it!" Naruto shouted, the group cheered and were off.

Kiba's house

"Mom, what do you feel about Naruto?" Kiba asked

"I think he is a kind boy who was exiled unfairly" His mom answered

"Well we all feel the same, so we were going to join him in making a new village, will you come with us?" Kiba asked

"Absolutely! This village is corrupt anyways!" His mother cheered

"What about you sis?" He asked

"I would never leave my pack" She replied

"Let's get packing then, Naruto said we were leaving in a few hours."

Ino's house

Ino had decided to get her family and her teammates and their families together to discuss the matter

"Dad, what do you feel about Naruto?" The kids asked

"He is a brave boy who is cursed for something he had no control over." The dads answered

"Well, will you come with us then? We're joining Naruto in creating a new village?"

"Lets do it!"

"Alright! Lets get packing!"

5:00 PM Konoha gates

"Alright guys! Ya ready!" Naruto shouted to the big group he had.

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted

"Lets get going!" Naruto said. Those would be his last words in Konoha, he and his friends took one step out of the village and they knew they were free! The council was extremely angry, half of the Konoha fighting power left with the "Demon Brat". Leaving them open to attack.

"So where to Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"We're going to the far edge of the Fire Country. To create a new village, The Village Hidden in the Dark!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Theres another chapter done!

Naruto: violent!

Sakura: Romatic!

Lee: It was great!

Me: Next chapter: The Will of the Shadows and A New Life!

All: Stay tuned!

Me: Don't forget to R&R!


	9. The Will of the Shadows and A New Life!

Me: Let get ready for a new chapter!

Lee: This to be a chapter of great drama!

Naruto: and romance!

Me: I don't own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter 9:The Will of the Shadows and A New Life!

------------------------------------------------------

9:00PM

The group were about half way to Darkon (the place they're making the village) when they stopped for the night, to put up camp.

Hinata/Kiba's Tent

"Hinata-chan, do you regret leaving your family?" Kiba asked in his pajamas getting into their bed.

"No Kiba-kun, Father never treated me with respect and Hanabi was just like Father." She answered crawling into the bed with her boyfriend

"Lets get some rest." He said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her. They soon drifted off to sleep.

Ino was siting alone at the campfire just admiring the stars when Shikamaru sat next to her also looking up at the stars

"Shikamaru"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret leaving the village?" Ino asked

"No, I didn't want Naruto to be alone in his noble cause, and besides I wanted to go when you decided to go." he said

"huh?" Ino asked

"Well, I sorta... I kinda..-"

"Like me?" she asked

"Yes." he said while blushing, she also blushed after hearing this

"I do too, come here" she asked. He leaned closer and she then kissed him, he was shocked at first but then deepened the kiss.

Naruto/Sakura's Tent

The two were moaning as they were fumbling with each others clothes while sharing a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss for air. Before they could continue however Naruto said "not here, not yet."

"Why?" Sakura asked saddened

"We have company" he simply said, referring to the tents around

"Right, te he! We'll wait until we make a bit of the village!" Sakura giggled

"That's my baby" he said before sharing one more kiss before going to bed.

Two days later.

Darkon

"We're finally here guys!" Naruto yelled

" Yay!" The crowd yelled

"Let's get started! We've got a lot of work to do!" Naruto yelled. He then went to a area and set up his house, he took his mini sized house and used his **Growth Jutsu** to put it to normal size.

Over the next two months everyone worked hard to make the village, Choji and his dad used their expansion jutsu to make building tall building a little safer, etc.

Two Months Later.

The proud crowd (hey that rhymes!) stood before their completed village, complete with the Kurokage Office, the only thing that is missing is the supplies for the different stores. But right now that wasn't important, they were currently inaugurating the Kurokage.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please give a round of applause for the founder of our new village, and the new Kurokage! Naruto Namikaze!" Kakashi shouted to the crowd below from a balcony. Naruto then walked out with his black variation of his father's robes (this'll be his work clothes, when hes not at work he'll wear standard black, check out the picture in my profile for what he basically looks like) wearing his Kurokage hat.

"Thank you everyone! Right now our biggest concern is our lack of supplies, so we'll be working on making a alliance with a village as soon as we can! Let the spirit of the Shadow burn deep in you and let us prevail!" Naruto announced to the villagers and they cheered. He entered back into the tower

"So have any of the villages accepted our alliance request?" he asked his secretary who was a certain violet eyed Hyugga.

"No Kurokage-sama, Suna, Kiri, and Ame all refused." Hinata answered

"Damn it!" Naruto said in a rage "That leaves Konoha."

"Whats the problem Kurokage-sama?" Hinata asked

"Do you not remember what they did to me two months ago? They kicked me out!" He yelled

"Yes, but that was when you were a resident of Konoha, now you're a Kage, give it a try. They might accept!" Hinata said with glee.

Naruto smiled and said "All right round up five of our ANBU and tell them to get ready, we leave in three hours!" Naruto ordered.

"Hai Kurokage-sama!" Hinata said before darting off

When Hinata left Naruto sighed and slumped into his Kage chair, "so I'm going back huh?" he said to himself

Five hours later

Konoha Gates

Naruto and his five ANBU stood before the gate, they started to walk towards the gate but were stopped

"Stop! Present the reason you're here!" A guard yelled

"I'm the Kurokage requesting an alliance with Konoha and need to talk to the Hokage" Naruto answered .

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Kurokage-sama!" the guard then bowed and opened the gates

"Thank you kindly sir" Naruto said to the guard before entering the city

"Okay lets go Kakashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, and Asuma"

"Hai" the masked group replied

Naruto then opened the door to the Hokages office and reported to the front desk

"May I help you sir?" the receptionist asked

"Yes I'd like to make an appointment with the Hokage" Naruto replied

"Of course Kurokage-sama! Right this way" The receptionist replied. She then opened the door and said "Hokage-sama, you have a visit from the Kurokage!"

"Send him in!" Sarutobi yelled

"Hey Ojii-san!" Naruto yelled and walked into the room with his ANBU.

"He he he! What brings you here Naruto, or should I say Kurokage-sama" Sarutobi playfully said

"Well I'd like to make an alliance with the ninja of Konoha, mainly to get supplies for our village." Naruto said

"Say no more, Kurokage-sama, I'll get the paperwork now!" Sarutobi said with happiness.

After about thirty minutes the two were done signing the papers, when they were done Sarutobi said "alright, its all done! Konoha is now a comrade of Kurogakure!" They then shook hands and before Naruto took his leave Sarutobi added "I'll send the shipment tomorrow"

Two Hours Later.. 7:00PM

Kurogakure

Naruto and his ANBU returned to a anxious crowd and when he explained the good news to them, they cheered. He then made his way to his house. When he opened his door, he found a note in the kitchen, it said "congrats on the alliance! Lets celebrate! Come into the bedroom, I have a surprise for you. Love Sakura"

Naruto followed the instructions and opened the door to see Sakura wearing nothing but pink corset and pink panties, laying on the bed in a seductive pose saying "come here big boy". He walked over and took off his coat.

**Lemon Alert!**

She got up and kissed him and slid down to his pants, she unzipped them and threw them off. He then pulled her up and kissed her passionately. while taking off his shirt She then pushed him onto the bed and pulled his underwear down. She then started rubbing his shaft, which made him moan, she then took his manhood into her mouth and relaxed her throat to get it all in. "Sakura-chan I'm cumming." Naruto grunted before climaxing, allowing her to drink up his juices. She then untied her corset  
and threw it aside, climbing onto the bed with Naruto. He then kissed every inch of her body, spending the most time on her breasts, sucking her right breast while playing with her left, earning a moan from Sakura. He then does the same to her left breast. He then keeps kissing her, which gains giggles from her. He then reached her panties. He started kissing and licking her panties before sliding them off and also throwing them aside. He then started to kiss and lick her womanhood, earning more moans from her. He then started sucking on her clit and rubbing her opening, after screaming his name she finally came, allowing him to drink up her juices. He then spread her legs and pushed his manhood in, he then started to thrust slowly until Sakura moaned "harder, faster! Naru-kun!" He obliged and began to thrust harder and faster until he hit her g-spot, which made her scream in ecstasy ."Oh! Hit that spot again!" She cried out He then kept hitting that spot until they both climaxed.

**Lemon Over**

They had another passionate kiss before climbing into bed and embracing each other, they then drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Okay that's another chapter done!

(Naruto and Sakura are drooling)

Me: Whats the matter with you two?

Naruto and Sakura: That was hot!

Me: Heh heh heh! What can I say I'm perverted!

Me: Preview for the next chapter An Unexpected Surprise and Ally!

All: Stay Tuned!

Me: Don't forget to R&R!


	10. An Unexpected Surprise and Ally!

Me: Welcome to the new chapter!

Gaara: Greetings!

Naruto: Yo!

Sakura: Hello!

Me: Lets get the chapter rolling!

Me: I don't own Naruto!

-------------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter Ten: An Unexpected Surprise and Ally!

-------------------------------------------------

8:00 PM

Lee/Tenten's house

Tenten was currently just getting in the shower, and Lee, not thinking, entered without knocking and saw Tenten naked.

"Ah! I'm sorry Tenten-chan! I was not thinking I'm sorry!" Lee said panicked, trying to hold back his nosebleed.

"No wait Lee!, come join me?" she asked seductively, making her boyfriend blush.

"Uh Uh... Sure!" he said stuttering.

As Tenten started the shower, Lee stripped. When Tenten turned around, she too had a fight with a nosebleed, after seeing Lees "features".

**Lemon Alert!**

The two then stepped in the shower and had a passionate kiss, Lee squeezing and playing with Tenten's large breasts while kissing, which got a giggle and a moan from Tenten. When her nipples went erect from pleasure he then started sucking on her right breast and playing with her left, which earned a gasp and a moan from her, he then switched and sucked on the left, which got another moan from her.

He then kissed her belly and went to her womanhood, which he kissed and then licked. After that he stuck his tongue in her womanhood, which got a loud gasp from her. He then started licking her inside while rubbing her clit, she kept moaning before she gasped and came into Lees mouth, he enjoying all of her juices.

He got up and they shared another passionate kiss before Tenten broke it and went down to Lee's manhood, she started stroking the shaft while licking his tip, which got a moan from him. She then took the length in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. After a few minutes of sucking Lee grunted and said "Tenten, I'm cumming!" before climaxing into her mouth, she just like him enjoying his juices.

Tenten then got on her knees and said, "stick it in Lee" while holding her dripping opening open with two fingers. Lee then also got on his knees and stuck his manhood in her womanhood, getting moans from both the lovers. Lee started to slowly thrust and every minute got faster and faster, until they both said "I'm cumming!" Lee climaxing in her womb, and Tenten climaxing on Lee's manhood. They gasped from exhaustion. The two then quickly showered off, got their pajamas on and fell asleep in each others arm after climbing in bed.

**Lemon End (Just wanted to add a LeeTen lemon because I've only done NaruSaku ones, hope ya enjoyed!)**

Kurokages Office The Next day 10:00 AM

Naruto was sitting at his desk doing boring paperwork, when Sakura came in looking a little sick, he was a little concerned and asked "whats wrong hon--" but before he could finish Sakura threw up, shocking Naruto a bit.

"Naruto-kun, take me to the hospital" she managed to get out before puking again.

"Right Sakura-chan!" he yelled before grabbing his girlfriend and warping off.

Kuro Hospital Two seconds later

Naruto appeared at the entrance to the hospital and walked up to the front desk, the black haired woman smiled and said "Hello Naruto-nee san, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Shizune-nee chan, Sakura has been feeling sick and we just wanted to see if anything was wrong." He answered

"Oh, let me take her to Tsunade-sama." She then took Sakura and walked off into a room. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Naruto had grown into like a little family since they met during the construction of Kurogakure.

_flashback_

_Two Months Earlier _

_Tsunade and Shizune were walking down a path after running out of Tanzaku Town due to debts, little did they know they were heading directly for the construction site for Kurogakure._

_"What are we to do Tsunade-sama, we lost our apartment, we've been walking all night, and we aren't going to probably be let in a village anytime soon." Shizune said exhausted. _

_"I don't know, Konoha's been begging for me to come back, since apperantly Jiraya went to another village." Tsunade answered_

_Before Shizune could reply however a yell of "**Expansion Jutsu**" rang out. The two then saw Chouza rise out of the tree line and started building. The two were confused and went through the trees and saw a village being built. _

_Tsunade immideately noticed Jiraya and asked "what's going on here Jiraya?" _

_"We're building a new village, Kurogakure" he answered_

_"Who's in charge here?" Tsunade asked _

_"They are." he said while pointing to Naruto and Sakura, who had their backs turned. She thought it was Minato and Kushina for a second, but then shook it off and asked "who are they?"_

_"Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno." He answered._

_She gasped, and then asked "Minato's son and the Kyuubi container?" He nodded. He then told her why he and half of Konoha was here._

_She was very angry from what she was told. "How could they do that to Minato's son! Do you think I could join in this village?" She asked_

_"Don't ask me, ask the Kurokage." He replied He then pointed to Naruto_

_"Excuse me! Kurokage!" She yelled, catching Naruto's attention. When he turned around, she gasped 'he looks just like his dad.' she thought_

_"Yes?" Naruto asked_

_"May I and my assistant join your village? We are both experienced medic-nin." Tsunade asked_

_"All are welcome! May I ask your names?" Naruto asked_

_"My assistanst name is Shizune and I'm Tsunade." she replied_

_"Oh this is a treat! Now we have two Sannin for our village!" Naruto said with glee, which made Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraua, Sakura, and Naruto to laugh_

_end flashback_

"Kurokage_-_sama! We need you immideatly!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto ran out of the hospital and said "what's wrong?"

"Come to the gates! Hurry!" Kakashi yelled

The two ran to the gates to see a very wounded Gaara who said "help me. I want to join you, my village betrayed me, I walked all the way here." He then explained that after the Chunnin Exams were cancaled, Gaaras team returned back to Suna, only to be ambushed by The Fourth Kazekage and his forces. Temari and Kankuro were killed and in a rage over the loss of his siblings killed all of his attackers including his father, getting very wounded on the way. He then walked all the way to Kurogakure.

Before Gaara passed out, he heard Naruto say "yes". He then passed out and was rushed to the hospital.

Naruto then ran back to the hospital and found Sakura's room. He then opened the door and fell to the ground when Sakura tackled him to the ground and squealed in delight."Naru-kun! I'm pregnant!" she squealed. Naruto then had a tear in his eye and kissed his girlfriend passionately.

Meanwhile Kuro Gates

"Halt! State your purpose!" the two guards said to a woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"I'd just like to speak with Naruto Namikaze" the woman replied

"Ah! The Kurokage! Of course!" The two guards then opened the door and the woman had one thought on her mind. _'Naruto... My son'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: Another chapter done! With cliffhanger.

All: Yay!

Me: Next Chapter: A Reunion and a Proposal!

All: Stay tuned!

Me: Don't forget to R&R!


	11. A Reunion and a Proposal!

Me: Lets get rolling!

Kushina: Yes lets!

Naruto: Lets get rolling!

------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever

Chapter 11: A Reunion and a Proposal!

-------------------------------------

_Previously on My Little Cherry Blossom_

_"Naru-kun! I'm pregnant!" Sakura shouted with glee_

_'Naruto... my son' a red haired blue eyed woman thought as she walked into the village_

_----------------------------------------------_

Kurokages Office

_'Damn I hate paperwork!'_ Naruto mentally cursed while doing his daily paperwork, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked

"Its me Kurokage-sama" Hinatas voice said

"Yes Hinata. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There is someone here to see you." She replied

"Send them in." He answered. The cloaked woman then came in and sat down.

"It's good to see you, son." The woman said, now removing her hood, showing her face. He gasped and activated his sharingan, to see if it was a impostor, but she wasn't. He started to cry and she started to cry also and they embraced, letting their emotions out.

"How did you survive?" Naruto asked, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"I used a blood clone to fake my death, then I lived in Whirlpool until I learned about you starting your own village, so I decided to come and help." she explained

"Thanks mom.." he replied, tears flowing out of his eyes

"Now we will need to get you paperwork to get re-instated, by the way, what rank would you like to be?" Naruto asked

"I'll be a medic-nin, I've been working on my medical skills in Whirlpool." she answered

Then after going through some paperwork he said "Alright Kushina Namikaze, you're now a citizen of Kuro! Congratulations!" and handed her a hi-ate.

He then wrote a address down and gave it to her "Here's where you'll be working, and on the back is where you'll be living!" he said smiling

"thanks son." she said before walking off

8:00PM Hinata/Kiba's House

It was late a night, Hinata had just finished taking a bath, and Kiba entered  
the bathroom and began taking a shower.

_'I love her so much, but tonight I'll prove to her how much I really  
love her'_ thought Kiba.

Kiba then stepped out of the shower and put on red boxers and light blue  
pants. He saw Hinata sleeping peacefully, Kiba had a smile on his face. He  
then went in the bed and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist.

Hinata snuggled closely to Kiba; he noticed that she was only wearing purple  
lace bra and panties. Kiba could feel himself hardening, Hinata woke up and  
noticed something poking her, she turned around and faced Kiba.

"Kiba-kun are you ok?" asked Hinata.

"Hai Hinata-chan." blushed Kiba.

_"Such a stupid answer."_ thought Kiba.

"Oh ok." said Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." said Kiba

."What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"I was just wondering, do you really love me?" asked Kiba

."Of course Kiba-kun" answered Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I was just wondering if we could take our relationship to  
another step?" asked Kiba.

"What do you mean Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata.

Hinata then noticed she was on her back and Kiba was on top.

"Hinata-chan, I want to stay by you forever and I won't take no for an  
answer." said Kiba

.Hinata smiled and gently put her hand on Kiba's cheek."I want to stay by you forever to Kiba-kun," answered Hinata.

**LEMON ALERT!**

Kiba and Hinata engaged into a passionate kiss, his tongue begged for entry,  
and Hinata gladly let him in. Kiba's tongue gently stroked Hinata's, then  
he began to suck on her tongue, and was replied with pleasurable moans. Kiba gently massaged Hinata's breast through her bra, he then slowly  
brought his hands to the back of the bra and unclasped it. Hinata then helped  
Kiba take off her panties, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

The moon glistened on her creamy skin, making her look like a goddess in  
front of Kiba. He stared at her with love in his eyes, Hinata blushed and try  
to cover herself up, but Kiba kissed her.

"Don't be shy Hinata-chan, you're beautiful," whispered Kiba.

Hinata blushed harder again, Kiba and Hinata kissed, he then gently kissed  
her neck, and dragged his tongue to one of her breast. He began to suck on it  
and massaged the neglected one. Hinata arched her back, trying to get more of  
her breast in his mouth.

Kiba dragged his tongue along through the valley of her breast and began to  
treat the other one. He gave each breast the same attention, Hinata couldn't  
help but moan, Kiba could feel himself harden. He gave light butterfly kisses  
on her stomach, and then dipped his tongue in her bellybutton, Hinata  
couldn't help but laugh.

He then reached her wet womanhood, Kiba licked her clitoris and Hinata  
moaned. He began to suck on her aching pearl and put a finger in her tight  
womanhood, then he added another another, and so he had three fingers in her  
womanhood.

"Kiba-kun, I'm cumming." moaned Hinata.

Her juices came into Kiba's mouth and on his fingers, he took his fingers  
out and began to lick the rest of her juices.

"Damn you taste so good."growled Kiba.

Hinata blushed and flipped him over, so now Kiba was on his back, and Hinata  
straddled his waist, feeling his hardened state.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I guess I couldn't control my self." chuckled Kiba.

"It's ok Kiba-kun, I'll fix it." cooed Hinata.

She then began to smoother her hands all over his well built body, Hinata then  
brought her hands to his pants, Kiba helped her discard both his pants and  
boxers, letting his member free from it's prison. Hinata blushed at the  
site and the size of it.

"All for you my Hinata-hime." said Kiba.

Hinata blushed, she gently blew on the tip, making Kiba shiver in excitement.  
She then brought his member in her mouth, Hinata relaxed her throat to get it  
all in. Hinata then bobbed her head up and down, she began to hum around it.  
Kiba gripped the bed sheets and groaned in pleasure, Hinata repeated the  
process over and over again.

"Hinata-chan, I'm cumming." groaned Kiba.

He then released his juices in her mouth, Hinata stayed in that position  
until she drank it all up.

"You taste good too Kiba-kun." said Hinata.

Kiba grinned and flipped them over, Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist,  
so the tip of his member touched her clitoris.

"You know it's going to hurt." said Kiba.

"I know." said Hinata.

Kiba nodded and lowered himself, he gently inserted himself into her wet and  
tight core. He then stopped at her barrier, Kiba stared in Hinata's eyes.

"Please go on." said Hinata.

Kiba then thrusted hard and broke her hymen, tears were coming down  
Hinata's cheek. Kiba began to sooth her by rubbing her back and licked her  
salty tears away.

"Please move Kiba-kun," said Hinata.

Kiba did what was he was told, and moved in an out of her womanhood. He then  
hit her g-spot, sending more pleasure to the two. Hinata then bucked her hips  
against Kiba's, both engaged into a heated kiss, her walls began to tighten  
around his member.

"Kiba-kun, I'm cumming." moaned Hinata.

"Me too Hinata-chan," moaned Kiba.

With one final thrust, the two reached their climax, and their juices mixed  
together. Kiba then pulled out and flipped them over, Hinata slept on Kiba's  
sweaty chest, he then put the bed sheet over them.

**Lemon Over**

(Hope you liked the KibaHina lemon, give credit not to me, but my friend spazzgirl who helped me with that lemon.)

Meanwhile Namikaze Estate

Naruto and Sakura were enjoying a peaceful dinner, they chatted about their day. Sakura was shocked but happy to hear Naruto's mother was alive.

When they finished their dinner Naruto cleared his throat and said "Sakura, we've been together for five years right? and we've been through it all, the good the bad and the terrible, but with our love, we've always prevailed" Sakura had tears in her eyes from this sudden speech he was giving. "With our relationship, we've been taking baby steps, so not to destroy it, but now it's time to take the biggest step of all." He then got on his knee and held out a box "Sakura Haruno, my little cherry blossom, will you marry me?" He opened the box and it revealed a beautiful gold ring with two diamonds, one orange and the other pink. Sakura's held back tears were now openly flowing. She grabbed the ring and put it on and said "yes, my little fox, I will marry you!" she shouted before leaping in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! Another chapter done!

Kiba: Woo hoo! I scored with Hinata!

Naruto: Yay! I'm getting married!

Sasuke: brraaaainnnnnnnnssssss...

All: AHHHH!!!!

(I fire a rocket at him) Stupid emo zombies!

Me: Next chapter: A New Life and Epilogue!

Me: We are nearing the end!

All: NOOO!!!!

Me: Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R!


	12. Epilogue: A New Life!

Me: This is the final chapter my loyal fans!

All: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Sorry guys!

------------------------------------------

My Little Cherry Blossom,Always and Forever

Epilogue: A New Life!

-------------------------------------------

_Previously_

_"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!"_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Two months later

Naruto was waiting at the altar for his beloved cherry blossom, wearing a black sports coat, with white under shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. Then he heard "Here Comes the Bride" and saw his little cherry blossom. Wearing a traditional white dress, she looked so pretty.

When she reached the altar, Tsunade came up and started reading_ "_Dearly beloved blah blah blah the two will now read their vows"

Naruto went first. "My dear Sakura-chan, for the first six years of my life I knew nothing but hate and sadness, I was in a world filled with demons. But then I met a angel that loved me for who I was, you my little cherry blossom, and from that day forward I found someone to play with, to talk to, to love, and to protect."

Sakura had tears in her eyes and said her vows "My dear Naruto-kun, for most of my life I was treated badly for how I looked, I tried everything in my power to be popular, but it didn't work. I thought I would never be happy, until I met you, I then learned I didn't need to be someone I wasn't to have a loved one to protect, I just had to be myself."

Tsunade then said "Naruto Namikaze, do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Sakura Haruno,do you take Naruto Namikaze to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Now if there are any objections, please speak now, or forever hold your tongue."

When the room was silent Tsunade then said "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." With that Naruto and Sakura had a very passionate kiss, while everyone cheered. He then picked her up bridal style and ran off to their house for some love making.

Seven Months Later

Kuro has turned into the second largest village in the world, their military power knew no bounds. Kiba and Hinata were married around three months ago, and Hinata is one month pregnant, Lee and Tenten got married a month after Naruto and Sakura and are also expecting a little one soon.

Naruto and Sakura were peacefully sitting on their couch, watching TV when she felt some wetness on the couch and saw her water broke.

"Umm. Naruto it's time." she said He panicked but soon calmed down

"Alright Sakura, lets get going!" With that they quickly left

Kuro Hospital

"My wife's having a baby!" Naruto yelled

"All right Kurokage-sama, lets get your wife ready!"

Half an hour later

"Come on Sakura push!"

"You can do it Sakura!"

"SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M IN THIS MESS!" (mood swings T T)

"One more big push Sakura!" The doctor said

Sakura screamed and then there was a baby crying

" Congratulations it's a girl! Oh hold on, there's something else."

"Oh my god! Twins?" Naruto asked

" Yes sir, Sakura, can you give me one more push."

One scream later another baby's crying filled the room.

"Congratulations you two, its a boy!" He said, handing the boy to Naruto and the girl to Sakura after getting them cleaned

"Oh my god Naruto! They're so cute! What should we name them, I want to name the girl Kira." Sakura said while holding the blue eyed, fox eared, red haired cooing girl.

"That's a beautiful name Sakura-chan. I was thinking, I wanted to name the boy Minato, after my dad." he said while tickling the green eyed, fox eared, blonde haired, whiskered laughing boy.

"That's a beautiful name Naruto, my little fox." she said before kissing him

"Thanks my little cherry blossom." he said before kissing her

_'My little cherry blossom, always... and forever'_ he thought while holding a sleeping Minato

**END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for reading! I'd also like to thank spazzgirl for reviewing all of my chapters and helping me with the KibaHina lemon! Don't forget to read Two Lonely Souls and my other upcoming fanfictions! Thxs! Bye:)


	13. a n

a/n: Hey everyone! Hope you're excited for the sequel for My Little Cherry Blossom. I won't give specific details but the title will be The Ultimate Battle Between Konoha, Kuro, and Oto!

See ya!

-L (just kidding!) Narusaku For Life


End file.
